Mitades
by SDHolmes
Summary: Pensamientos de Kirk después de la muerte de Spock, y los de Spock momentos después de recuperar su Katra.


Esta es mi primer historia, y no es mas que el resultado de un maratón de Star Trek y una noche de insomnio.

Opiniones bien aceptadas, y si ven alguna falla hagan bien en advertírmelo y yo la corregiré.

* * *

"De todas las almas que he conocido la suya fue la más humana"

No podía decir más, no se sentía capaz de decir más, quizás guiado por la imponencia que sentía, si no podía hacer nada, tampoco podía decir más.

Spock estuvo a punto de morir varias veces durante sus viajes, y en aquellos ayeres el sentía una gran impotencia ante la posibilidad de no poder salvarlo, se encontraba a si mismo enojado, fácilmente irritable, algunas veces gritaba histérico, pero siempre habían salido triunfantes, aquel lógico vulcaniano, amigo suyo y de más títulos que él le otorgo, permaneció a su lado, uno junto al otro como era su destino.

Pero ahora no podía hacer nada, él se encontraba muerto, ¿Había valido la pena su muerte?, diría que sí, pero eso no apartaba el dolor de su muy humano corazón.

Spock dijo "Era lógico", y si lo era, Jim no lo podía rebatir, no esta vez, no tenía fuerzas para intentar ir en contra del necio vulcano, que había actuado, no solo de manera lógica, como había dicho, también había actuado de la manera más humana de la que era capaz.

Como capitán perdió mucho, no solo oficiales, también amigos y demás personas que se encontraban a su cargo, y lamento todas y cada una de esas pérdidas, pero ningún causo tanto dolor como la de Spock.

Incluso el solo nombre, "Spock", producía dolor, nostalgia, alegría y demás sentimientos, por los momentos compartidos, por los juegos, por las bromas, por las palabras dichas y por las que jamás fueron pronunciadas, pero si demostradas de innumerables formas.

De nada servía lamentarse, lo sabía, los lamentos no le regresaban la vida a nadie, pero por ahora, en la soledad de su camarote podía lamentarse lo que quisiera, incluso podía llorar, derramar lágrimas por amor no era perder dignidad, era aceptar la verdad de la perdida, la verdad de la vida y de la muerte.

Pero al final del día solo restaba una cosa, regresar a casa y seguir viviendo, adaptarse a la vida, una en la que ya no contaba con su otra mitad, ahora se sentía incompleto, pero como dijera, también se sentía joven.

Y esa era la influencia que Spock, su querido vulcaniano había dejado en él, pero como fuera, como sea, solo le quedan recuerdos y deseos.

*****2*****

Detuvo sus pasos y regreso sobre ellos, observando a aquellas personas, que se mostraban sonrientes ante su presencia, despertaban algo en él que no era capaz de explicar, pero que estaba seguro iba más allá de la lógica que dictaba su pensamiento.

Una vulcaniana, le sostiene la mirada por unos segundos, desviando de manera ilógica su mirada hacia el suelo. ¿Humanos?, si esa era la palabra, ¿Eran los culpables de su estado carente de lógica?, podría fácilmente responder que sí, pero no tenía bases para afirmarlo.

Siguió observando a cada una de que aquellas personas, todas le parecían vagamente conocidas, le miraban fascinados con un aditamento mas es sus miradas que no podía identificar. Sus pasos fueron lentos, observando y no solo mirando.

Aquella extraña sensación aumento cuando estuvo frente a frente de aquel hombre, su mirada carecía de explicación lógica, era parecida a las demás, pero de diferente forma, una sensación de complementación le invadió al estar frente de él..

Sarek, su padre le dijo que era su amigo, era extraño, la amistad era parte de esos sentimientos que los vulcanianos, lo que él era, suprimían.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, había arriesgado mucho por regresar por él, en palabras de aquel humano, habría hecho lo mismo, era ilógico arriesgar la vida de muchos por la de uno, pregunto el porqué.

"Las necesidades de uno, se imponen a las de muchos", respuesta que carecía de lógica valida solo si era inversa, pero tras unos segundos, unas palabras, unos recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

"Yo he sido siempre y siempre seré tu amigo", pronuncio para él, y pudo ver aquellos humanos sentimientos arremolinarse en su mirada. Pregunto sobre aquel último recuerdo, ¿una nave en peligro?, pero no lo recordaba del todo.

"Jim", "Jim", "Jim", recitaba de manera incesante su mente, debía ser él, sus labios se abrieron pronunciado aquel nombre, preguntando si le pertenecía, que le supo conocido, admirable y querido. "Si", respondió Jim con sencillez y en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa, que golpeo su lado más humano.

Su lado humano, normalmente ignorado, le susurraba, le advertía de que Jim, el hombre frente a él, era más que un humano y sin duda era más que un amigo, era una parte de él que no sabía dónde encajar.

Ante todo esto solo estaba seguro de una cosa, Jim le era necesario.


End file.
